Love is in the Air
by masaki223
Summary: This is about Tweek and Craig falling for one another. Also Clyde and Token. Tweek is doing some hard drugs in this one! Oh how will Craig deal with this? find out!


It all started on a muggy Tuesday at an intense make out party. I was only 13 at the time, so I didn't know any better. My teachers would always talk about how drugs were bad for you and never do them, but it just sparked my curiosity even more. I was already hyped on coffee! Caffeine was my life and one day, it wasn't enough for me. Someone told me spiking my coffee with liquid meth would fix me right up, so I tried it and they were right. It gave me that drive I was looking for! Now I can be more tweaked out than ever! GAH! No one knows of this though, so whenever someone wants my coffee, I say get away! And then I run. They can't do what I do, I can't even let Craig know, my best friend and crush that I put meth in my coffee!

I like meth in my coffee, no one knows the difference anyways. I am always tweaking out and sometimes I put a little speed in my coffee. It does get annoying being hyper all the time though! So I smoke pot to calm down and take acid once in a great while. No one would suspect I would be on this many drugs. It would hurt Craig to know I am on these because he doesn't like people who do them. Hopefully one day I will be able to quit and spend all my time with Craig!

Craig POV

Tweek and I have been spending a lot of time together. He's like my best friend. Clyde is my friend too, but Tweek and I get along better. That stupid fight made us realize that we a lot in common. That was like 6 years ago though and now we are freshmen! I hope the stress doesn't get to him like it does throughout school. He just started working with his father also. This is the year I will tell him how I feel though, how I think that I have a crush on him. Tweek is so cute and smells like fresh coffee all the time, and sweet coffee at that.

"Hey Craig, so how was your summer?" Clyde walked up to me as I was about to turn the corner to see Tweek.

"Oh hey Clyde! Oh it was nice, spent some time with Tweek and had a little summer job on some farm." I replied while searching with for him.

"Sweet, I went to a summer camp and hung out with Token. " Clyde told me while I tried to see Tweek.

"That is awesome dude!" I tried to sound excited, but I think he saw through me.

"Dude, what are you looking for? Or whom?" Clyde asked with suspicion.

"I just wanted to see where Tweek was. I want know how his last week was of summer. He had to see one of his aunts in Utah." I replied. I missed Tweek because he went to Utah.

"Dude, you are like a little puppy waiting for your owner! Clyde started laughing at me.

"Whatever man, go to your Token." I laughed a bit and ran off to Tweek by his locker. He finally showed up.

I walked over to Tweek and tapped him on the shoulder waiting for him to turn around so I can ask him how his Aunt's house was.

"Hey Tweek! How was Utah?" I asked excitedly.

"GAH! It was-s fuun! I did a lot of site seeing and that's about it!" Tweek replied very cute like.

"That's great to hear man! I missed you for a little bit." I said to Tweek hoping he got some form of hint.

"I I missed you too dude!" Tweek replied all hypered out. That was the best part of Tweek in my opinion. Everyone thought he was crazy or something, but it was just his coffee.

"Hey Craig, hey Tweek, hey Clyde!" Token came out of nowhere and was talking to us. Clyde was behind me this whole time! That was strange.

"Hi Token." We all responded at the same time.

"I can't wait for class to start." Token was happy to be back at school. What a smarty pants.

"Me either dude." Clyde responded. Haha , Clyde always hated school. I think Clyde has a puppy crush on Token like I do with Tweek. Good for him.

"Come on Tweek, we don't want to be late for our first class!" I grabbed Tweek and walked fast to Art class. Over the summer we said we would register for the same classes so we wouldn't be alone.

Tweeks POV

Oh GAH! Craig is so energetic today! He's usually not like this! Oh Gosh what if he took some of my coffee! No, he couldn't have. Craig is usually emotionless, but ever since summer GAH! He's been happier, and I am happy he's happy!

We stood at the door then took a breath and entered the colorful room full of pictures. Noo! Eric is in this class. He makes me mad! I hate him! He is a huge man whore to us and flirts with everyone now! It upsets everyone and that is why he does it! If he flirts with Craig, is it all over!

"Come on Tweek, I see an empty spot over here for us." Craig said with a smile on his face. I can't believe he is smiling!

"Al lright!" I stuttered a little bit because he looked super cute from this angle!

I took a sip of my coffee liquid meth combination because no one could smell the meth over the coffee. It was the perfect plan! I could get my fix and Craig wouldn't be upset. Secretly I started taking some classes to help me stop, but It's It's Too much pressure! But Craig is more than that to me!

Craigs POV

At last, we can sit together and maybe He'll let me try some of his coffee. I just want to get closer to him, so I have to start trying this stuff.

"Hey Tweek, can I have a sip of that?" I asked politely seeing what his reaction is.

"Noo! Yo- you will get your germs on the cup and, and backwash! No no. Sorry Craig, I can make you a cup tom tommorw?" Tweek responded as usual. I just laughed a little.

"Okay Tweek, I would love that." I smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

When Tweek twitches it's the cutest thing to me. I think that is what I like most about him. Plus he is kind to everyone. I am sort of the ass in our relationship, well friends for now.

Cartman walked over to our table while Tweek and I were talking about the summer. This is what I mean when I am the ass. We are always fighting because he is mean to Tweek. I just want to punch him, but sadly, if it wasn't for him and Stan, we would have never been so close. I am still disgusted with them.

"Well hello twitchy and the fag. Hahaha, that would make a great TV show." Cartman stated laughing.

"No, but seriously, how are you two?" Cartman asked all serious now.

"Fine Cartman." I sighed and was waiting for this meeting to be over.

"Good, good. If there is anything you need from me, you know how to contact me." Cartman winked and walked over to his table.

"That was strange Tweek." I said weirded out. That made no sense.

"YE yeah!" Tweek responded as usual. After that, the teacher walked in and it was time to start class.


End file.
